User blog:Sweetsong256/Wiggle World - How Does The Monarchy Fit?
Wow, a blogpost since a year ago. Oops. Hello there! Recently, I have been reading the Wigglepedia Fandom post 'How The Wiggles Came To Be.' The blogpost is so interesting and really well thought out, so congrats to Hunter! However, there is one thing that is missing. If you guys are previous Wiggles fans, you would've heard of this monarchy that they have added. The monarchy is a recent thing that New Gen have added, probably because of the fact that 'Cinderemma' was made. But how could this monarchy fit into the theory? That and why have they not been mentioned before? Well, I have a theory - to add to the theory. Please tell me in the comments what you think. It has been an idea for ages because if I ever join the Wiggles one day (if I have met Sam, then the chances are quite good, maybe.) I would like to make a teenage/adult aimed series about the Wiggles themselves discovering that the world they have created is actually real. So here goes: The monarchy I have mentioned is actually one of two monarchies that ruled two seperated parts of Wiggle World. This first one runs the south. This kingdom is the main kingdom of WiggleWorld, and do things such pass laws for that area and basically rule the south. The head monarch person is the Queen (Emma and Hayley's mother.) She has three children that run three seperate parts of Wiggle World. 1. Prince 'Curly Locks' Charming - a prince who is in line to the throne with his wife Cinderemma ( I did a child swap here. Emma's mum is now Lachy's mum in this case. Slightly weird, but anywho...). Despite being the male heir, he is quite feminine, compared to his wife who does quite a few manly things. (This is really to seperate the gender stereotypes here.) He has a horse called Ponso, but he is partly owned by Cinderemma and Lachy. 2. Hayley - the only female child, she is quite different to from her siblings. She actually has a gift to work with the dead. She is the ruler of a place I have called 'The World Above', so she basically passes on messages and runs a world where people are zombies, ghosts etc (This is how Moonshine Pearl and people relating to Pumpkin Face/Wiggly Halloween come into play here. If you need further details, I'll explain later.) She still is quite a brave and loving sister, and takes good care of her sister in law, Cinderemma. So there are those two, but what about the third child? Well, he is a sibling that is a blast from the past. Do you remember the Kingdom of Paramithi? Well, they have to fit into the monarchy line somehow. So the third child is 3. King John - a king who is quite rude to his family, but polite to everyone else, is the monarch that is a bit tough to deal with. Desperately wanting to rule his own kingdom, he makes his own and starts to run the north side of Wiggle World. He calls it the Kingdom of Paramithi, and he gets his wife, Isabella (or Elizabeth. I get quite confused here...) and his servants as well as local townspeople to make plays and entertain people. Otherwise, he is a King that sticks to his side of the fence, while everyone else sticks to their side. The reason to why they aren't probably mentioned before is beacause the monarchy was building up overtime, and got really popular since Prince Charming found his stunning wife. Since then, they have been mentioned and now hopefully are a regular. I would like to see how the Wiggles go with this. So that's how I think they fit. Have I missed anyone? Or what do you think? Let me know if you can, I would like to advance idea somehow, and your help will be really appreciated! See ya unto next time! (Hopefully I don't leave it to next year again.) Category:Blog posts